The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Erysimum plant botanically known as Erysimum linifolium and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balchermauv’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during the summer of 2010. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Erysimum cultivars having rich-colored inflorescences and well-branched growth habits.
The new Erysimum cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is ‘Bowles' Mauve’, not patented, characterized by its medium lavender-colored flowers, grey-green colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during September 2011 in a controlled environment in Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since September 2011 in Guadalupe, Calif. and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.